


The first captains thoughts

by Converselaces



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces
Summary: A collection of important moments for Zoro throughout the One Piece story that build/analyze/hypothesize his character growth.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 8





	The first captains thoughts

He stared at the rubber man, body plugged full of bullets but not a single hole in the idiot.

_"join my pirate crew."_

**what the hell** \- the pirate hunter thought, visions racing through his head.

a childhood friend, long dead and gone.

an unfinished promise.

years of training.

years of fighting. Wandering islands and oceans, looking for a meal and a fight. Trying to keep doing right by the world and his standards even as he earned his reputation.

greatest swordsman.

that's his goal.

but the path is lonely.

_"Join my pirate crew"_

The simple boy with the straw hat had stood before him, arms crossed, determined smile, adventure flashing in his eyes, his whole body. 

but there was another quality Zoro couldn't quite place his finger on.

This guy was different. He didn't know how. Of all the low life's and crap personalities he'd seen the past two years. All the liars, the manipulators, the maniacs, the selfish evil.

he didn't know if this guy had any of those qualities. he might be the worst he's met yet. Though Zoro doubted it, after he agreed to help him eat the sugar rice balls. 

_"Join my pirate crew."_

Zoro stared at Luffy's back, his three swords strapped there, rubber skin stretched back, and he felt it.

somehow he knew.

This boy was gonna change the world. 

Suddenly he saw it all

the world

so much bigger than he'd ever dreamed, bigger than his swords and his promise.

He saw it

a future

far more full than the path of isolated desperation he walked now.

_"Join my pirate crew."_

Luffy laughed, boisterously loud, the bullets richtoteing back into the marine ranks.

He laughed free. 

with a twinge of insanity.

not the lose your mind kind.

the insanity that comes with those brave enough to shake the world.

Zoro blurted the question before he could think- damn he's never wanted an answer so much.

"What ARE you?!"

Luffy turned and grinned, raw determination rolling like waves off the kid. His eyes glinted with belief.

 **"I'm the guy**... who's gonna be **King of the Pirates**."

Zoro's eyes widened, barely.

The words rang with truth. 

crackling excitement shot through every nerve like fractured lightning.

pirate huh?

Zoro almost grinned, till he remembered they were all gonna die soon if he didn't take action.

"So which swords are yours? I didn't know, so I brought all three..." Luffy unclipped the swords from his back, shoving them towards the pirate hunter.

"They're all mine. I practice Santoryu...three-sword style."

The two young men turned to look at the regrouping masses of marines.

"If you fight the Navy with me here and now," Luffy started, "In the eyes of the government you'll be one of the bad guys!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he flicked through his options. hesitant to admit he already knew what he planned to do. it could cause issues, who's to say he's the right guy to trust? 

"-Of course, you could obey the law... and let them kill you!"

Zoro swallowed. Who says he'll actually stick to the almost blind faith in the absurd statement?

The warriors turned from the marines to glare at each other suspiciously. Luffy's eyes narrow even as a confident, smug smirk creeps into a gleeful, anticipating grin.

Who says he won't make it?

The swordsman snorted. He already knows his answer.

He knew it long before he realized he did.

Damnit, he'll have to watch himself around this kid.

"You must be demon spawn... but I'm not ready to die without a fight!" Zoro exclaimed, his own desperate crazed grin starting to stretch across his face. ah what the hell. He wanted to live and this guy...

For Kuina.

to hell with it.

For himself.

damn the navy and desperate lonely dreams.

**"You've got yourself a pirate!!!"**


End file.
